Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The Higher-for-Hire squad Clara and the Jungle-Aces head into Khan-Industeries. They had also tried the military-school, the plane-wreck on the outskirts, the Jungle-Ace's clubhouse, but all gave the same result. Mrs. Snarly sees them coming and wondered why they're here this time. "Ah Bruinwalds, what do you need this time?" she asks, "yeah Kit's runaway" Baloo answered which shocked Snarly, she didn't even wait for them to ask if they could see Khan as she turns on the intercom, "yes?" Khan's voice replied, "the Bruinwald-family and some teenage-soldiers are here, saying something about Cloudkicker running away" she informed, "let them in" Shere requested and she nodded to them, who head for the elevator. Eventually they arrive in his private-office, first time for Riven Rey Clara Oscar and Ramón who awe at the vegetation lining the room on both sides. "Looks more like a greenhouse than an office" Riven comments, Rey took a peek at one Venus-flytrap and nearly had her face bitten off when it lunged at her, "yeah, a greenhouse specializing in predatory-plants" she remarks while scowling at the flytrap that attacked her, "it's a hobby of mine" Khan announced from his desk, drawing Rey away from her little challenge with the meat-eating-plant, he then noticed Clara and got up from the desk to greet her, "and you must be Clara" he says and delightfully kisses her hand (much to Molly and Ramon's disgust), "uh thanks, it's an honor to meet you mister-Khan" she greets, "the honor is mine, besides your grandson did our country a huge favor when he nabbed that jet from Hounsland" Shere compliments before getting serious, "speaking of which, you said something about him running away?" he asks, "yeah, apparently he believes he's putting us in danger just by being near us" Rebecca answers, "and after the attack at our school a lot of people were looking like they blame him for it" Ernie adds, "yesterday when we tried to get ice-cream the salesman wanted him to leave because his son was nearly killed" Molly says, "I see, and seeing that you came for help, I do have something that could work, you remember Don Karnage's smoke-bombs?" he proposed and they nod, "well Buzz has been working on creating tracking-devices with them, he's been testing it for almost a year, but it has worked, however without a DNA-sample it will be of no help at all, but you are welcomed to borrow and try it" he continued, "it could work" Oscar shrugged, "I'm in" Baloo conceded, and everyone else gave similar acceptance, "excellent" Khan says and turned on the com to Buzz's lab, "Buzz you have some visitors" he informed as the squad head back to the elevator to rendezvous with Buzz. Back with Kit, he and the baboon-family he's flying with have arrived in Darnstadt, Reichland (which was somewhere in Eporue), after landing and parking their Beechcraft Model 17 Staggerwing he leaves them and heads somewhere in the town, he wasn't hungry and he had no need to apply for a job, plus since Reichland wasn't far from Hounsland he didn't wanna go far from the airfield. Right now he was chilling in a park, no one at the airfield seem to be leaving anytime soon and Kit was anxious to, but there wasn't anyplace to rent a plane either so all he could do was wait. Suddenly he began hearing plane-noises, now Kit could identify a lot of plane-engines by sound alone, but this one he didn't recognize, and it sounded like there was more than one which made him nervous. Looking up he and many others see an armada of Dornier Do 335 Pfeil Fighter-bombers: a somewhat odd kind of plane in that they have a backward-facing tail-propeller as well as a forward-facing nose-one, it even had a second-rudder underneath the tail, though this was to prevent the rear-propeller from touching the ground. The reason for this form of flight was known as the Push-pull configuration: meaning one propeller pulls the plane forward while the other pushes. These were largely seen in aquatic-planes and few military-ones like these have them. Though fascinated by their unusual form of propulsion, Kit was scared now: these planes were Hounslandian and they were mounting a conquest. They weren't alone though: several Savoia-Marchetti SM.81-bomber-transport-planes were accompanying (this plane was a trimotor much like the Tin-Goose-transport, only armed). "Everybody take cover" Kit screamed and bolted for shelter strong enough to take the coming bombardment, everyone soon fallowed. In seconds the Do 335 Pfeil fighter-bombers and SM.81-bomber-transports unleash a barrage of bombs and bullets all over the city. Kit had dove down a manhole to the sewers, but even there it wasn't safe; dozens of cave-ins happened everywhere. Quickly he runs down the tunnel while avoiding debris, but was forced to halt when a cave-in showed up in front of him, forcing him to take a detour. Down another tunnel he came across some hobos who narrowly avoided being crushed by a crumbling roof, with nowhere to go but back they turned around only for another cave-in to show up, now trapping them. "This isn't good" Kit muttered. Seems his luck was finally running out. Back at Khan-industries the Higher-for-Hire group and then some were in Buzz's lab. "So you think this will help us find Kit?" Clara asked examining the tracker Buzz fashioned, "with a DNA-sample yes, I've been testing it non-stop but I think I've finally worked out the kinks, here I'll show you" Buzz declared and plucked a hair from Ernie's hand while he wasn't looking, making him yelp, "ow! warn me next time" he berated, Buzz though wasn't listening as he placed the filament into the capsule and turns the device on, it shows Ernie was just two-centimeters to Buzz's left who fallows the direction and was now facing forward at Ernie, "wow" Ramon whistled quite impressed, "do you mind if we borrow this?" Baloo asked, "of course, anything for a friend" Buzz permitted, and the group left: their next stop was Higher-for-Hire where they hoped to find something of Kit that can be sampled; hair, sweat etc. Back in Darnstadt (the Talespin-analogue of the German-city of Darmstadt), things weren't going so well: all resistances had been overwhelmed and dead-bodies lay around the streets. Kit had dug a way out through the rubble in the sewer and he and the hobos escaped, Kit later parted ways with them and was now emerging from a drain in a canal. It was late-afternoon, the invasion had lasted for hours. Kit looks out and sees some Hounsland-troopers on the other side. Above he saw an Avro 679 Manchester fleeing from two Do 335 Pfeils, eventually being shot down despite firing back, a plume of smoke rose where it crashed. Kit armed himself with Wildcat's self-made gun, loaded with rubble (mostly non-lethal, since Kit is against murdering), and when the troopers weren't looking he snuck out, intending to find his way back to the airfield, which was a little tricky, but he remembered it was northwest of the park he was at and with the position of the sun Kit headed that way, careful to avoid any invaders in the process, taking shortcuts through some bombed-out buildings where he could hide. "Hey you" a Hounsland-voice called out and Kit froze, looking out a window he saw that the voice's owner was a male greyhound, but it wasn't Kit he was talking to, it was a marten-woman, who was cowering in an alley and the soldier fallowed her. Kit looked around to see if there were more soldiers, but there wasn't any and he hurries over to the soldier who Kit found had cornered the marten in a dead-end, "nowhere to run now missy" the greyhound taunted her while she was too scared to speak, by this point Kit had enough and coughs loudly to gain the dog's attention, who reflexively turned only to have his weapon wrestled away and broken in two by a teenager-bear-boy, the dog looked at him in awe, "you're...you're..." he stuttered while getting up, "your worst nightmare" Kit finished and punches the mutt in the face, knocking him out. Kit turned to the woman who was standing there in awe, and turned to leave when she called "wait", Kit looks at her again while she approaches him, "thank you" she expressed, Kit smiled, "you're welcome, lets get outa here before this guy wakes up" he suggested and they move to leave the alley, stopping at the end to keep watch, but luckily the street was still empty so they move on, "you're that boy who surfs on clouds aren't you?" she wondered, "yeah I am" Kit admitted, "where are you headed?" he asks her, "I'm trying to get home, then I'm evacuating with the rest" she announced, "want me to escort you?" Kit offers, "I don't think so, it's just down that road there" she pointed where there were shapes seen in the distance, but they didn't look like soldiers at all, "and from what I heard it hasn't been invaded yet" she added, Kit nods and takes off his cloak, "here put this on so no one will recognize you" he recommends, she looks at it and him in shock, "but what about you?" she asked worriedly, "I'll be fine, besides I've faced guys like these hounds a lot of times before, so I'm used to it" Kit said, "well you do seem to know how to defend yourself, so okay" she chuckles and accepts the cloak, then after putting it on she runs down the street waving goodbye, Kit waves back until she was long gone. Now with that measure taken care of he heads to the airfield, making great time, but it too was bombed and many planes were wrecked, including the baboon-family's Staggerwing (Kit prayed they made it out of the city), quietly he surveys around for any intact plane and keeping vigil for the invaders, some Do 335 Pfeils were also present, along with at least two SM.81s, but luckily for Kit they're pilots were nowhere in sight, he was debating on whether or not he should steal one to get outa Darnstadt when he heard what sounded like a tin can fall over. Looking in it's direction he saw one lucky plane that wasn't damaged from the invasion: a de Havilland Puss Moth, a kind of light-utility craft. Gun in hand Kit crept toward it to find the source of the noise, praying that it was the plane's pilot, another civilian trying to hide or just some wild-animal and not a Hounsland-soldier or so, either way it was creepy here. Kit hides behind some crates and slowly took a peak and saw a bucket on its side on the ground. Kit was about to relax and dismiss it as the wind's doing when he saw movement. Stealthily he creeps toward it and when he got close enough he leaps out gun pointing, "aha!" he says until he sees it was just a male-robin-pilot who had his wings up when Kit caught him, Kit however relaxes and lowers the weapon, "oh sorry, thought you were a Hounslandian" he apologized, the robin relaxes too but only a little, "just don't do that again" he requested in an Italian voice, then noticed who the bear was, "hey aren't you-" he began 'til Kit shushed him, "unfortunately yes, and I would like to get out of this city as soon as possible, is this plane here yours?" Kit admitted and gestures to the Puss-Moth-plane, the robin nods and keenly walks to it, however Kit holds back behind him and looks at the Do 335-Pfeils, "wait don't start just yet, I have to sabotage those Hounslandian fighter-bombers" he declared, "why?" the robin asked, "there's bound to be soldiers nearby and if they hear your plane they'll be attracted and try to chase us in the fighters, but I'm not willing to risk that, be my lookout and let me know if someone comes" Kit instructed and the bird nods: while he keeps watch Kit saunters over to the Do 335-Pfeils and began to mess with their engines: having been taught this by the air-pirates Kit either removes or rearranges the most vital components so they wouldn't be able to chase them, there were a total of nine Do 335-Pfeils on his end, but just incase after he was done he decides to scope out the rest of the airfield for more, and did fine some more where they stretched down to at least two hangars and after sabotaging them Kit continues on down as quick and stealthy as possible. Fortunately there wasn't anymore at this end so he heads back to check the other end, "done yet?" the bird asks once he saw Kit come, "I found some more further down there, but I already took care of them, I'm gonna check this way real quick, be right back" Kit informed and continues down the opposite-way while the robin keeps watch nervously, "please hurry" he requested to Kit. Fortunately Kit wasn't gone for long as he comes back seconds later, "now you done?" the bird asks anxiously, "yeah, we're good, so lets get outa here" Kit suggested and climbs into the DH.80A Puss Moth with the robin, who wastes no time in powering on the plane and taxi away. As Kit thought some soldiers were indeed close enough to hear the plane, but were only set off when seeing it was a civilian-one, "look over there, stop them" one commander-hound orders and while some shoot at the Puss-Moth-plane others head for the Pfeils to chase them, but when some attempted to start up the engines didn't work properly, those that did accidentally drove themselves backwards, making them crash into everyone and everything in their way (some even went across the street and into the buildings next-door, while others would end up getting high-centered or flipped), some had their propellers spin themselves off their joints, and others would accidentally eject their own pilots. From the puss moth the robin couldn't resist laughing at the Swazti's unexpected predicament. "Hahaha, I wish I had a camera" he giggles while he zooms off and flies away, Kit looked at them in triumphant and couldn't help laugh a little himself, "by the way what's your name?" he asked the bird, "Dante" the bird, Dante introduced, "nice to meet you Dante" Kit greets as they fly off. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction